Conventionally, medicinal doses are put into respective pouches of wrapping paper by means of an automatic pharmaceutical wrapping machine according to a prescription so that the patient does not need to sort out doses of different medicines. Pouches of wrapping paper are typically prepared by using cellophane as a base material so that even a physically enfeebled patient may tear them by hand. Such pouches are formed by longitudinally folding an oblong sheet of cellophane coated with thermally weldable polyethylene into two halves, thermally welding the edges of pouches to produce a long series of pouches and perforating along the transversal thermally welded edges to make the pouches separable from each other. Thus, a prescribed number of doses are put into so many unseparated pouches, which are then delivered to the patient. The patient takes in a dose contained in a single pouch, which he or she has torn apart from the rest along the peroration. (See, inter alia,
However, since conventional pouches are made of cellophane, care should be taken not to tear somewhere outside the perforation of the pouch to be separated or even of any of the remaining pouches and make a wrong dose fall out of the pouch. If the matter does not go so far, the sealed condition of the doses may be damaged to some extent to make them less preservable.
In view of the above identified problem, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide pouches of wrapping paper for containing medicinal doses, with which the above problem is solved by diverting the line of separation of each pouch from the line along which it is torn apart from the rest so that it may not be broken when it is separated from the rest along the perforation and each of which can be easily torn to take the dose contained therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide wrapping paper for forming pouches for containing medicinal doses, each of which can be easily opened to take the dose contained therein by displaying a direction intersecting the line of perforation.